Late at Night
by tsukekami
Summary: It's late, and Rin is scared of thunder. Fluffiness. Rin is still a kid, so nothing like... that.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

This is my first fanfiction so sorry if it sucks.

Late at Night- oneshot

*Boooom* -flash-

The sound of thunder was deafening in the western land that night, especially over the western lord's castle. The thunder shook the foundation, and the lightning projected frightening shapes onto the wall. Most of the shapes were cast from harmless objects such as branches, but they were still quite intimidating. They were especially intimidating to one young girl who happened to be staying there that weekend, in a large, cold damp room with an old maple tree by the window. Being on the second floor made it worse because the floorboards creaked and groaned with every clash thunder. Thinking back to what her Lord had thought her, she remembered that the closer the lightning flashes and the sound of the thunder was, the closer the storm was. Under those circumstances, Rin decided that the storm was very close indeed. In fact she believed that the storm was probably right above them, more specifically, right above her room.

She lay by herself on a cold but plush futon, and under any normal circumstances she would've been happy, but today she was scared. Even though she has been traveling with Sesshomaru for a couple of years, even though Kaede taught her many things about weather, even though she should be enjoying this weekend she can spend with Sesshomaru-sama, she was scared. Rin wanted to smack herself so she could enjoy the weekend. After all, Sesshomaru only visited once every two weeks or so, and only one out of every three visits did he let Rin follow along for a few days. Though this visit was comparatively short, it was still time with Lord Sesshomaru, and it should not be wasted. Internally she let out a sigh, but it was cut short by another flash of lightning and a roar of thunder that made her think something was creeping into the door. She let out an "eep" before realizing it was only her imagination. Or so she thought it was. But in Sesshomaru-sama's residence she always felt safe, because no mortal or demon dared approach. Sesshomaru sama, Sesshomaru-sama, she thought.

*Boom* The thunder caused the floorboards to tremble and shake; Rin was really frightend now. It was to be expected, after all she really was only an eight year old, soon to be nine year old, girl. *BOOOM* the cabinet shook and it seemed as if the dolls on the top row seemed to come alive and reach for her. No longer able to endure the terror, Rin jumped up and charged out her room. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly even though she may have very well run into a wall. Right then, all she wanted was to be by Sesshomaru-sama, not creepy dolls nor creepy shadows, because surely he would protect her from this terror. Running down the cold hallway her feet became number from the cold with every step she took. Why? Why was Lord Sesshomaru's room so far from hers'? Running down the hallway for what seemed like an eternity, she finally reached the screen door that led to Sesshomaru-sama's room. No longer having time to knock, she threw it open with a loud smack.

_______________

Sesshomaru was "working" that night. "Working" as in deciding how to maintain his rule over the Western land. There was this one demon tribe to the west that was disrespectful enough to sully his borderlines by marking it with their scent. He thought it probably take half a day to travel there, and to take down the fortified castle would take a day, and another half day to return. Also, there was this other one demon who seemed to be causing havoc within his land. That was also a bother not because he wasn't confidant he couldn't defeat the second rate trash which called itself a demon, but because tracking down an elusive demon was rather annoying. He had about two weeks after this visit to take care of these things before he was to visit Rin again. Of course within the course of these two weeks, he had to obtain a new gift for Rin. Rin had quite enough kimonos, and he's given Rin more hairpins and jewelry she could wear in a lifetime. He wouldn't have given her so many hairpins if it weren't for the fact that Rin once commented on how she would like to have a hairpin to wear to a festival. A more selfish reason was that Inuyasha would be beaten by his human girlfriend for not getting her any hairpins, or any other type jewelry. Seeing his brother being beaten brutally was amusing for Sesshomaru, it was an interesting addition to his entertainment while visiting Rin. All of this business he wished to complete tonight was made hard by the thunder, which was louder than he ever remembered it to be. Sesshomaru really wanted to complete his work, but the thunder was simply not allowing him to fully concentrate.

It did cross his mind that Rin might be frightened by the noise, actually it crossed his mind many times. In fact, this probably distracted him much more than the actual thunder itself. No amount of noise would daunt Sesshomaru, but Rin's slight discomfort always seemed to bother him tremendously. Not that he would ever admit it. Then an extremely loud clap of thunder shook the floorboards so much that even Sesshomaru's brow creased. Right after that clap, he heard the screen door from rin's room slam open, and the sound of her dainty steps running on the wooden floor. Was she scared, was something wrong? Never, had Sesshomaru been at a loss for what he should do, but this time he was confused. Did she expect him to comfort her, what should he say? And if she wanted a hug, but didn't say it what would he- but before he could begin thinking of what to do about something he had no knowledge in his door was throw open.

Rin was standing in his doorway, tears practically spilling from her eyes. Perhaps it was because she had squinted her eyes to hard, but whatever the cause Sesshomaru was truly at a loss. Bloodthirsty demons, an army of disciplined warriors, Sesshomaru could take on, but a teary eyed eight year old, he could not. He didn't like this new feeling of helplessness, insecurity, doubt. But Rin was here, what was he to do? She seemed to stand there for a few seconds, trying to say something, but the thunder beat her to it, and once again shook the castle. Then, as Sesshomaru watched with widened eyes, Rin ran straight into his arms and snuggled herself tightly between him and his mokimoki.

________________

Rin slammed open the door with tears in her eyes, though she was scared Lord Sesshomaru's presence before her made her feel so much better. What would she say to Sesshomaru-sama? What would be her excuse? She opened her mouth to ask her Lord Sesshomaru to please excuse her for her intrusion, but just as she was about to she was disrupted by another loud clap of thunder. This time, even though she was right in front of Sesshomaru-sama she was twice as scared as before because she no longer had her blanket to protect her. Without knowing what she was doing, Rin ran forward blindly. Rin had always run away from frightening things in her life, wolves, bandits, and numerous other demons; this time was the same, but with one difference, she ran straight into Sesshomaru-sama's arms. By the time she realized what she had done she was already tightly lodged between Sesshomaru-sama and his mokimoki. She could feel Lord Sesshomaru's flowered kimono with her right cheek and the warmth of the Mokimoki on her back.

Rin had always been a good girl, she never disobeyed Sesshomaru-sama's orders and never disturbed him when he was alone. But this time, she had practically thrown herself onto Sesshomaru-sama and she was now beginning to realize the consequences of her actions. Perhaps, if she didn't look up, maybe she won't see the golden glare of her lord. In fact it was rather tempting not to, Sesshomaru-sama was warm, and she no longer felt scared or cold in his arms. But she knew sooner or later she would have to face his glare which usually increased exponentially every second. Besides she'd rather not face the disproval of her lord. Slowly she peeled her face from the Lord Sesshomaru's kimono and looked up timidly.

When her eyes slowly peered at her Lord's face, she was rather surprised by the emotion plastered on his face, or rather the lack of emotion. This usually meant her lord was contemplating what he would do. Surely, surely, he was wondering how to take her off him. She stared at him, waiting for him to say "Rin" which was his politer way of asking her to get off. The seconds dragged on, but his face was still devoid of all emotion. Rin was nervous, was her Lord truly so mad at her that he was speechless? She started to wonder if Sesshomaru-sama meant for her to let go herself, but his face wasn't really suggesting that or anything as a matter of fact. Just when Rin was about to get up Sesshomaru-sama slowly wrapped one arm around Rin, and pulled his covers over Rin, He not only pulled it over her, but he tucked her in, and made sure it wrapped around her tightly. Then without any further conversation he lent one of his pillows to her, and lay down on his own.

Rin stared with amazement as her Lord did all this for her, never ever had she been so happy. Especially when he tucked her in, she felt like all the thunder in the world could boom, and she would still be happy. Only now did she begin to realize the little details of her new surroundings. Her lord did not smell like any kind of dog, he smelled much nicer in his own kind of way. Rin liked it the way someone likes the smell of their home, not like how one would like perfume. Also, only now did she realize how smooth her lord's Kimono was. Thank god he wasn't wearing his armor, or else the bone would've stabbed her eye out. Scanning her new surroundings, Rin decided she was extremely fond of it, and did not wish to leave anytime soon. In fact, her Lord's porcelain arm which was wrapped around her made her feel as safe and snug as she never had before. Ever since her parents had died, she had never felt so at home than now. Slowly, while petting her Lord's mokimoki and turning a few times this way and that, Rin drifted to sleep.

* * *

Before Sesshomaru even realized what he was doing it was all done. First thing was that Rin ran into his arms, then he felt everything go blank, because all his battle experience never taught him how to comfort a crying human girl. After a few seconds, his arms started to move on their own, tucking Rin in, and laying himself down by Rin. Sesshomaru was not sure exactly why he was doing what he was doing, but he did not want to turn back now and admit to not knowing what he had just done. Therefore, he gave the candle a little puff and out went the light. Rin was very… twitchy, in his arms. She moved this way and that, much how he imagined a giant worm to feel like. Snuggling this way and that, petting his Mokimoki, she was quite cute. No, Sesshomaru never thought anything was cute, of course not. I suppose we shall label it as "tolerable" then, for it is the only word that will come close to conveying his feelings without him completely losing his dignity. Regardless, Sesshomaru was rather enjoying this experience as a whole. He couldn't describe it. It was a warm fuzzy feeling, much like when he rescued Rin from the underworld. Is this what those humans call happiness? Looking over the mountain of work, he started wondering if he should work on some while Rin was sleeping. Rin's steady breathing and her occasional mumbling of his name made him change his mind though, he had centuries more to complete boring paperwork, but only a few more seconds to enjoy this blissful nap.


End file.
